transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Let's Make Some Brain Babies
In the Plaza of Sciences is a fountain of liquid mercury, which serves as the centerpiece of this immaculate and tranquil area. It is carved from a beautiful crystalline material obviously imported at hideous expense and is formed as a strange yet beautiful combination of the symbols for the MSE and for the Decepticon Empire. An inscription in ancient Decepticon sigils reads, "Knowledge is the power which separates the strong from the weak." The entire area is laid out around the central fountain, and thus is reminiscent of the Forum. Buildings for the various scientific divisions dot the landscape, pyramidal in form. Each of them is inscribed with the motto of the division it represents. The entire scene seems one of scholarly thought and peaceful progress... until you notice the watchful guards. Contents: Scorn F-16C Agile Falcon The Atomium Obvious exits: Fly leads to Sky above Polyhex. North leads to Governmental Plaza. Outbound has arrived. The smell of science in the morning, isn't it grand? Well, not so much science. More like freaky Insecticon experiments. No wonder no one likes them. And that leads us to now, Scorn mulling around one of Polyhex's many labs and hunching over a table, tending to something currently unseen. "How much longer until that fool arrives? I'm getting impatient." Scorn hisses softly to her honeybee companion across the way, standing up straight to look over her shoulder while stepping away. Revealing a large clutch of miniature insecticlone pods. Usually one would see them in full size ones, but nothing wrong with testing how tiny mode pods work. Plus, you can stuff more in a body that way. Buzzkill is going over the final preperations for her and Scorn's bizarre little experiment. She examines the pods closely while tapping all sorts of science-y things into her datapad with a tappitytaptap of her fingers. This is the first time they've used such small pods, each one containing an Insecticlone hibernating in it's tiny mode, and she wants everything to go juuuuust right. "He should be arriving any second now," she says without looking at Scorn, more focused on the pods themselves. "This is Backfire we're talking about though so who knows for sure." She picks up a pod in her hand and examines it closely, a frown on her lips. "Maybe we should've picked someone else to do this on. What if Backfire gets himself blown up and harms the pods?" Flying high over Polyhex, a Seeker F-16 jet that is ominously orange with Unicorn decals, swoops towards Darkmount before diving low and transforming. Sure enough, it's the glory of the EMPIRE.. Backfire. Strutting with an unusual air of pompousness, the simpleton makes his way towards the Plaza. The Insecticon caterpillar Munch, who totally is better than Fractyl at everything including sports, attempts to stop the idiot on his stroll through.. but to no avail. Waving his hands without looking, Backfire comments.. "Can you not tell by the way that I use my walk, I'm a femme's mech.. no time to talk." he smiles, then opens the door to the science shack. "Ladies, ladies, ladies, Backfire is in the hiz-house!" he grins sheepily, looking between the two. "Are we ready to make history??" The F-16C Agile Falcon transforms with that ever-familiar sound to reveal.. BACKFIRE!! Buzzkill spins around on her heels when she hears Backfire waltz in like some kind of..some kind of obnoxious seeker guy, whatever. "You're late!" she snaps, putting the pod back onto the table and marching over to him. "Unlike you, some of us have busy schedules and can't afford to wait around on other people. Do you have any idea how much you are inconvieniencing me by showing up so late and with such an air of arrogance? The world doesn't stop just for you, you know!" She sighs and directs Backfire to one of the berths she has set up in the room. "Now sit down and stay still. This shouldn't take too long as long as you cooperate." In a completely unrelated scene, Fractal is playing soccer with some other Insecticon gumbies in another area of Polyhex. He gets hit in the face with the ball so hard it knocks his ass out and he falls to the ground where he is immediately trampled by the other players. Sports is hard! Scorn rests her hip on the edge of the table, rolling a hand in a casual manner while loosing a soft 'tch'. "I agree, but really, who else would we get that so willingly volunteers for this? Besides, we can just make more." It's clear the femme is rather lacking in the maternal instinct department. "Which is fun. Admit it." She shoots Buzzkill a rather sly smirk while leaning in some, looking to speak further. But then Backfire arrives on the scene, drawing her attention like a moth to a flame, her expression lighting up in a toothy grin and hands clasping together. "Ah, Backfire! It's about time you showed up. How dare you leave us waiting on you." She teases with a chuckle, allowing Buzzkill to go about herding him in further towards the table. By the time he lays down Backfire will have Scorn hovering over his head and leaning in close to tap on his dome, words nearly purring, "It really is sweet of you to do this for us, you know." "Well, it's not really a house.. more like a room full of science, really." Backfire adds under his not-breath, because Transformers don't breathe. Especially in a serious scene taking place in a science shack about laying eggs in someone's head. "Late, Beebot? I am BACKFIRE." he replies to Buzzkill with a grin, getting herded over to the slab. "A Backfire is never late, nor is he early, a Backfire arrives -precisely- when he means to." Laying down and resting his head back, the simpleton Seeker smiles up at Scorn. "It is my duty to the Empire, Insectress. Can I do no less?" A moment passes before he adds, "I mean, those Zombie Sword parts kinda clinched the deal too. But yes, it is my duty." Buzzkill returns Scorn's smirk with a frown. "Hrnn... I guess you're right," she finally concedes. Right about no one else wanting to volunteer or right about it being so fun to make the pods? The world may never know! "I'm sure I could've gotten Triggerhappy to volunteer. He's really keen on helping me with my experiments for some reason." It's always a mystery to Buzzkill when people actually /like/ her. Once Backfire is seated, Buzzkill retrieves something from her toolbox, a handheld power saw to be precise, and hovers over him beside Scorn. If she could, she would roll her eyes at the seeker's spiel but she can't so she just glares at him like she usually does when she's unhappy. "Oh, right. The sword.." She had completely forgotten about that, probably because she never planned on getting one for him. "We'll talk about that later, for now just try to relax and don't move around at all." She nudges Scorn out of the way with her elbow before taking the saw to Backfire's helmet, activating it and causing it to roar with power. It tears through his armor like a hot knife through butter, energon spewing all over the place and making a huge mess on Buzzkill's hands and face. SCIENCE! Backfire says, "Oooooo.. that tickles." Scorn is a bit reluctant to move, but she does anyway to allow Buzzkill to get to work. And oh how the sound of that saw revving has her feel aflutter! Optics flash bright, training on the saw as it splits his cranium open, spying the fresh flow of violet deliciousness that pours forth. "Nnh.." The mantis tries to steel herself with fingers raking grooves into the medical table at Backfire's side, lecherous smile now widening into a chesire grin before the usually hidden seams along her face begins to parts just a bit to let a hungry hiss escape. Must. Not. Eat. It's tough, but Scorn manages, biting her tongue hard and ripping optics away with a strained grunt. "Mmf.. I wish we could just eat him.." She asides to Buzzkill softly while moving past her, focusing on her duty for the moment and bringing the tray of tiny pods over diligently. As the saw easily tears into Backfire's delicate and super important chromedome, not the *Master, the Seeker smiles and yawns. Even though he's a glutton for punishment and used to pain, his head is altogether.. mysterious, even more mysterious than a certain helicopter. Either by design or too many decapitations, Backfire's head is mostly hollow and not the least sensitive to pain of any kind. It's surprising that such a baffling idiot manages to baffle the Decepticon medical community. Even Shockwave doesn't understand how he works. "Just how long do I have to carry these things around, again?" As much as Buzzkill hates it, as much as she tries to deny it, she is an Insecticon and it's just as hard for to keep from throwing everything down and just eating Backfire alive as it is for Scorn. She bites down hard on her bottom lip as Backfire's energon splashes onto her face and drips down her cheek, her tongue finally darting out to lick it from her lips when the temptation becomes too strong. "I know exactly how you feel. I doubt anyone would notice if he were to 'mysteriously disappear'.." she asides to her Insecticon sister, speaking of Backfire as if he wasn't sitting right in front of them. "But what we're doing is more important than a meal, no matter how delicious it might be." Buzzkill's sawing yields success in a short time, the honeybee now able to seperate the top half of the seeker's head with the rest of him. She powers down her saw and sets it aside, now removing the top of Backfire's head and peering into the mostly empty cavern that is Backfire's skull. This isn't surprising at all, it's the only explanation why Backfire acts the way he does. "It's just as a thought, a perfect storage for our pods. We could fit well over a couple hundred pods in here." She reaches towards the tray Scorn brings over and grabs as many pods as she can safely fit in her hand without damaging them and places them inside Backfire's head. The next step is to integrate them with the host's own systems to fuel them and keep them healthy before the time to hatch comes. This is done with a little rewiring that is far too complicated for Buzzkill's player to go into so just trust her when she says it's really awesome and totally detailed. When the top section of head is finally peeled back, Backfire's optics sputter for only a moment before returning to normal. Inside the cranium, all Buzzkill would see is two lights.. one green and one red. The green one looks to have burnt out ages ago, however the red one is blinking at full alert. "We can make it look like an accident, no one will know the difference." he smugly replies to Buzzkill, who's enjoying his unique tainted energon supply.. which is neon green. A moment passes before, "Wait, are you talking about me??" Scorn waits patiently like a good little nurse as Buzzkill goes about shoveling insecticlone pods into Backfire's empty noggin, which she can't help leaning over to peer into a moment. "Now, I love a good, full head, but this is.. astounding really. Mm.. maybe someday you could grace my collection, Backfire." She smiles down to the seeker before gaze shifts to the tray, Scorn idly rolling a little pod between her sharp fingers. "Well.. that's the thing, really. We're not too sure. I suppose you'll just have to tote them around until they wake up. But that won't be a problem for the great Backfire, will it?" She coos that last part, flashing him a wink and running a finger under his chin after placing the pod back on the tray. Neon green energon? Okay, that is pretty alarming but still.. Buzzkill can't help herself a taste every now and then. It's so.. so.. indescribable. She really has to share it with someone. "Oh..Oh Primus.. Scorn, you HAVE to try this." She scoops up a dollop of the bizarre energon with a finger and leans over to smear it on the mantis' lips. "Just a taste and try to convince me that that is not the most heavenly energon you have ever experienced in your entire life." After Buzzkill shares this eye-opening discovery with Scorn, she returns to her work at hand; plucking the eggs from the tray, sticking them inside Backfire's head (which seems to have a weird red light inside of it but she's not here to fix him so she ignores it completely,) and hooking them up to his internal systems. The process will take a while with Buzzkill requesting new trays loaded with eggs. "I cannot say for sure how long it will take for them to hatch. You will have to come in every couple of cycles so I can examine their progress and from that we can deduct a birthdate." "Oh, it's well within my capacity.. Insectress." Backfire bites back, a bit hurt she had to toy with him for an affirmative response. "I assure you, they could not be in better hands.. well, head. They're not really in my hands, well.. they're in your hands now and being put into my head. So between your hands and my head, they couldn't be better off. I think.." the Seeker rambles, "Yeah." "Hey, I saw that.. stop sampling my energon like a buffet!" Scorn perks up when she finds a messy finger smearing Backfire's odd, bright green energon across her lips, the glow behind optic glass crossing down. "Hm?" Sharp-tipped tongue slithers out to lick it up and get a taste and... Oh.. Oh my.. An easy smile, maybe somewhat goofy too, melts across her face, looking as if she just tasted some heavenly ambrosia. "Dear Primus.." The mantis nearly swoons, but soon perks back up, grinning wide. "Backfire! How could you have never told me you tasted so good, mm?" Words lace with a tease, but there's clearly hunger behind them. "I would've let you hang around me more." A pause is given, lips pursing before she leans over to Buzzkill, whispering something along the lines of how many vials she can get out of him without killing him or the pods. "I've never.. tasted myself?" Backfire shrugs. "Mm, sometimes I pity you non-Insecticons for never having the fortitude to taste another's life force. It's something else, really." Buzzkill makes short work of their pod supply, successfully wiring each one in place inside Backfire's head. It's tedious work but it's exactly the sort of thing Buzzkill was trained to do and it's one of the few things in life she truely enjoys. As she finishes up, she leans towards Scorn and mumbles something into her audials. Something about syringes and blood? Ahh, it's probably nothing important. You whisper, "There are empty syringes in my toolbox. Bring me two and I will take a 'scientific sample' of his energon." to Scorn. "You feel bad for me?" Backfire scoffs at the thought. "You don't get to feel bad for me, I get to feel bad for you! Ask Scorn, I made her an honorary Seeker and she INSTANTLY accepted." he wiggles under the restraints, getting restless. Scorn's antennas twitch in delight at Buzzkill's response, nodding and sashaying over to the other side of the table where the toolbox lay. After a second of digging she produces two of the largest needles in there, pawning them off to the bee before leaning a hip on the table near the mech's head, eyeing him idly. "True. But really, who doesn't jump at the chance for an easy rank? I do wonder what you did with those bits of Repugnus' face though.." Best not to ask. Maybe he made some sort of horrid shrine or realdoll out of it. Eugh. Backfire drops Repugnus Face-Doll. A sly grin overtakes Buzzkill's features when Scorn hands off the syringes. Without a moments hesitation, she jams into a fuel line somewhere in Backfire's elbow and pulls back on the plunger, drawing a full tube of the neon green fluid that runs through the seeker's body. She withdraws the needle only to jam the second one in the same place, taking another full sample before setting it upon a tray next to the first one. "Listen up, Backfire, I'm only going to say this once." She slaps the top of his head back on and begins welding it back. "Your mission is to keep these pods alive. Do NOT put yourself in serious danger. Do NOT risk your life for any reason. The greatest thing you could do for the Empire is to keep those eggs safe. It is your duty. Remember that." "Worry not, Buzzkill.. careful is my maiden name." Backfire replies steadily, squinting when the top of his head is slapped back on (Buzzkill might owe Torque royalties for slapping with hands, but it depends on the size of the hand slapping). "Until I married.. DANGER!" he laughs, causing one of the eggs to rub along that red blinking light in his head. He instantly passes out.